


Perfect Moment

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Inception - Cobb/Saito [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobb's not happy that Saito has insinuated himself into the team and subsequently put himself at risk of the dangers of shared dreaming. But he has to admit that letting off steam after a job well done almost makes it worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Moment

"Perhaps both you and I miss the thrill of the hunt, yes?"

Dom can't deny it: he does. And as much as he hates letting Saito join the team, letting him do extractions with them, well... he can't deny Saito the very thing that he himself is doing. If it would even help to do so - he had a feeling that Saito would somehow manage to sweet talk the others into letting him in regardless of Dom's instructions. Bad enough that he already had Ariadne wrapped around his little finger.

So Saito becomes the muscle down below, as observant and deadly as Arthur and Eames. They go through dozens of scenarios developed by Ariadne, running and securing and killing hordes of angry projections, working together like a well oiled machine. He supposed going through Inception was good for developing things like that. Saito takes to dreaming like he's been at it for years, as natural to navigating the pathways of the mind as Ariadne is to building them. A part of the team.

Cobb has to admit that he's good, valuable. And as much as he hates the idea of Saito being in danger, what happens in the afternoons after training, well... that almost makes it worth it.

Saito's apartment is familiar to him now; Saito's bedroom more so. It's difficult to stay patient until they reach it, and they'd begun to drive there separately to avoid any temptation to start early. He'd done it once, shifted as close to Saito as the gear shift in his silver jag would allow, nuzzling his neck and stroking a hand up his thigh to caress him through his slacks. He'd almost driven off the road.

When they're finally alone, Saito's kisses are searing, claiming every inch of Dom's mouth. He pulls Dom tight against him, hands sliding over the waist of his suit jacket, smoothing down his spine to cup his ass. Their clothes are crushed and wrinkled between them in the frantic press of their bodies, in hands determined to touch every inch of each other, and Dom is already achingly hard, cock straining against the fine fabric of his slacks, pressed to Saito's own erection.

Sometimes Saito undresses him with the most tantalizing, unhurried ceremony, but not after dreaming. After dreaming, his hands are rough and fumbling, breaking the buttons off Dom's shirt on more than one occasion. Dom isn't any more gentle himself, needing to push away the expensive finery to touch Saito's skin, to feel the warmth of his body, to claw at his back as Saito's teeth work a brand of agony and pleasure into his shoulder. With clothes finally out of the way Dom pulls Saito down into bed with him, craving the press of his body against him, how perfect it feels to be restrained by the weight of Saito's form. He strokes down to grab Saito's ass and pull him closer, gasping against his mouth at the shift of their bodies. Sometimes they're too impatient for anything more than this, to arch and grind and rut together, cocks sliding against sweat streaked skin until they both come to climax. Dom needs more than that today.

"Suck me off," he gasps, pleading. He'd beg if Saito made him, beg for the hot perfection of his lover's mouth. Saito smiles wordlessly, leaning in for one more hard kiss before leaning over to grab the lube off his bedside table. He kisses his way down Dom's body, but hurriedly - they'll play again later and take their time, so Saito doesn't torture him with restraint, simply licking a stripe up the underside of Dom's cock before he takes him in his mouth. Saito's fingers are slick with lube when they carefully press inside him, stroking and teasing and massaging before pumping deep to brush unerringly up against the spot that makes Dom cry out from the rush of pleasure. This is what he's really asking for, the helpless intensity of being caught between the heat of Saito's mouth and the press of his fingers inside, sucked and teased and finger-fucked until his body can't take it anymore.

Dom needs more than that today.

He closes his eyes for a moment, curling his fingers around the solidity of Saito's shoulders, and speaks without censure. "I need you to fuck me."

Saito pulls back with a soft, appreciative moan, nuzzling Dom's hip. "We have plenty of time for that later," he murmurs, and Dom knows what he's thinking. Saito's accepted his relative inexperience since the beginning, and the whole affair has been a slow seduction, gradually letting Dom discover and experience the different ways men can find pleasure together. Saito's had far more patience than he ever would have been able to, and Dom sometimes thinks that it has to do with Saito's guilt over the lack of trust he'd showed in Dom when they were together in Limbo. Dom's always reciprocated, done everything Saito has requested and more, but Saito has never asked him for this.

"I know," he replies, the words catching in his throat as Saito's fingers twist inside him, sending another hard shock of pleasure through him. "But I need it. Fuck, Saito, please...."

Saito's breath is a long, shuddering exhalation against his thigh, and Dom knows how much he wants this, despite his words. The knowledge is incredibly arousing, enough that when a third finger carefully breeches him it doesn't dissuade his arousal at all. "Oh yes. Oh god, Saito..."

Saito is silent as he stretches him open apart from soft, little approving noises at the way Dom pushes against him, almost fucking himself on his fingers. He presses warm kisses to his cock as he does, sucking gently at the underside, flicking his tongue against the head until Dom is begging. "Enough. Please, let me feel you. Fuck, please..."

"Shh..." Saito's fingers finally ease from him, leaving him feeling empty, aching for sensation. He moves up to catch Dom's mouth with his own, warm, deep kisses that leave Dom hardly able to breathe. "You're certain about this?"

"Please," he gasps in reply, arching up against him, tangling his fingers in the short dark strands of his lover's hair. Somehow after their time in Limbo they know each other better than they'd ever thought possible, how to read truthfulness and emotion, and he lets as much as he can of both show through. "I need you."

The simple statement means so much, the root of all the intensity between them. "You have me," Saito replies softly, and kisses him again.

It doesn't take long for Saito to roll on a condom, slicking his cock liberally with lube. Dom half expects to be urged onto his hands and knees, but instead Saito pushes his thighs up, arms under Dom's knees as he kneels against his ass. Dom closes his eyes as he feels the blunt head of his cock against him, pressing without breaching him, and he gives a soft whimper in anticipation.

"Dom." Saito's voice draws his gaze to his lover's brown eyes, and he tries to calm his breathing as he holds his gaze. One of Saito's hands grasps his hip tightly, the other guiding himself as he slowly begins to rock into him in slow, small thrusts that urge his body open. He eases his way into Dom's body, harder and thicker than even the press of his fingers.

The burn is more intense than anticipated, and Dom bites his lip, trying to relax, to focus on the unexpected pleasure of being filled. "Oh god..."

Saito holds still when he sheaths himself entirely, breathing hard, and he reaches up to stroke his fingers through Dom's hair and over his cheek, thumb brushing Dom's parted lips. "Perfect," he murmurs, and the wonder and adoration in his voice pulls a trembling moan from Dom's throat. "Completely perfect. Dom...."

His name is a plea and a prayer all at once, and Dom holds his gaze as he shifts against him a little, drawing a sharp gasp at the sensations that crawled up his spine. "More. Please...."

They haven't defined what it is they have between them, not by words at least, just emotion - heat, desire, need. Completion. It's all that's required for now. It's everything he can see in Saito's gaze, dark and intent, in the way he murmurs Dom's name, rocking a little harder in him. He presses closer, pressing Dom's knees almost to his chest, and their bodies come together just right, driving an overwhelming pulse of sensation through him. It's intense, so much more intense than just his fingers had been, and before Dom knows it he has his head thrown back and eyes clenched shut as pulse after pulse of bliss shoots up his spine. "Oh god. Oh god, Saito, oh _fuck_ \- !"

Saito presses closer still, enough to press breathless kisses along his jaw. Dom tangles his fingers in his hair and pulls his lips to his, gasping against his mouth with each thrust. The rhythm they set grows harder, faster, and the pleasure of it all curls wild in the pit of his stomach, stronger than anything he's ever felt before. With Saito over him and deep inside him, their breath mingling, voices in throaty cries of pleasure it seems like the kind of perfection one would expect from the dream world. Except that this is very, very real.

When Saito's fingers curl around his cock it's almost more than Dom can take, and he struggles to keep control against the exquisite torture of sensation; the pound of Saito's cock against his sweet spot and his fingers working his erection. His voice is rough and husky against Dom's ear, groaning his name as his thrusts become erratic, harder. Dom lets it pull him to the pinnacle, the knot of pleasure building, surging, until finally he cries out, everything breaking around him as he comes harder than he'd ever imagined possible. Pleasure arcs through his body, and he clenches and shudders around Saito's cock, hearing his lover cry out, feeling the heat inside him grow as Saito bucks hard into him and comes.

Dom realizes he's dug his fingers into Saito's back, his body searching for purchase against the flood of sensation. He lets go, trying to catch his breath, stroking his hands soothingly under the half moon indentations left behind by his fingernails. "Oh god."

Saito's breath is warm against his skin as his lips press gentle kisses along his jaw. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." His body is still buzzing in the aftermath of sex, and he's fairly certain he'll be feeling this for a while, but it was undeniably, overwhelmingly good. "Definitely want to do that again. Fuck."

Saito's chuckle is soft and adoring. "Agreed." He kisses Dom, slow and warm and possessive, giving a soft, appreciative moan as Dom's palms smooth up and down his back. In the warmth and sunlight of Saito's apartment, blissed out from sex, covered in the security of Saito's embrace and his cock still deep inside him, Dom can't think of a more perfect moment than this.

Saito pulls away finally, carefully, though Dom hisses from the sensation against sensitive nerves and feels strangely empty afterward. Saito leaves just long enough to bring back a warm, damp cloth, wiping down Dom's sweat-streaked torso with gentle strokes, wiping away the white streaks of his passion. Then he curls around Dom in bed, pulling the sheet over them to fend off the chill of the air, stroking a hand over his chest.

Dom wants to stay forever, but the afternoon is running out. He turns his head to nuzzle Saito's cheek, trading soft kisses. "Come home with me for dinner."

It takes a moment for Saito to respond, a pause not so much in hesitation, but as if to see if he'd heard correctly. "To meet the children?"

"Yes."

"I would like that," Saito replies with a smile, and kisses him again.

Later that night he glances into the living room to see James perched on Saito's knee with a book in hand, Phillipa curled up and leaning against his side. Saito is smiling, voice soft as he reads to both of them. Dom echoes the smile, thinking that perhaps he might have been mistaken about his perfect moment.

~~~~


End file.
